Aelera Tivuard
"We do not have 'sluts' or 'whores' on our planet we find the terms archaic, we are born naked and so why should the naked form be hidden? it is our natural way." :--Aelera Background Born on the planet Zeltros to a happy couple. She was raised like most Zeltron children, very communally with many different father and mother figures. Her true parents of course loved her but she viewed all 3 women and men in her household as her parents and the children there as her siblings. At the age of 16 she started to waitress at a local bar learning all the trades of the bar scene, especially how to read people. She earned quite a good ammount of money due to her kind and gentle demeanor. Not to mention as a good listener for anyones problems more then willing to go out of her way to help a patron at the bar if they were depressed. Though her true love was dancing, and learned many different styles of dances including exotic Twi'lek dances from the many different Twi'lek women that came to Zeltros. When she got the chance she would always say yes to any offers of dancing from the bar patrons, but it was not until two years later when she got her big break. Found by a Zeltorian talent scout while performing at the bar she soon began her career as a dancer becoming quite famous on her home planet frequenting many clubs (including strip clubs) and bars. Often scene at great celebrations either performing or as a guest. At one time of her life she got a request for a royal perfomance by the king of zeltron, after that the request for her dancing grew exponentially. After a few years of great celebration she soon found herself in the arms of a male human space pirate, who she had a brief affair with she was sure they would be together but separated due to his less then legal activities. They had met when he had come to Zeltros to hide out after one of his major heists from the authorities and while their relationship only lasted a few years with multiple lovers between them she still took his last name and with his help had seen the galaxy and how vast it was. Since then she has been afflicted with a wanderlust and now wishes to explore the rest of the galaxy. Retiring from her work she promised herself she would return only after visiting every planet she could. Packing her things and hoping on the next shuttle she could to land on Corellia. With a great good bye party signalling her departure from her home planet. Now she is planning to take the galaxy by storm, showing the rest of the galaxy what a woman from Zeltros can accomplish. It was on Corellia when she began her course of action taking a in her words 'small' part of the current civil unrest on the planet. After meeting Senator Tokoga quite coincidentally on one of her long walks around the city of Coronet and founding a strange but very 'intimate' bond with the senator she became involved with information dealing. Soon she began tracking down both members of the imperials and the Five Worlds. Description Standing before you is the young woman 1.76 meters tall. Long strides, and the rhythmic sway of the hips give the first hints of the woman's luscious yet lithesome form. Her movements filled with all the grace and precision one would expect of the dancers frame she carried. Some would call her body language confidant, others flirty, or even seductive. Adding to this was the flow of her full bodied fiery red mane worn shoulder length, partly tied back while several rogue strands of her teased bangs fall over her almost metallic emerald eyes. Her skin a pale lavender pink that shimmers exotically. Everything about her seems to move in a graceful inviting motion, her smile edged with a bit of wicked playfullness to keep you guessing. She knows what she wants and perhaps it will be you. The mature Zeltron Held all the grace, and beauty her species was renowned for, though the skill in which she used her body as a tool of communication betrayed her experience in carnal desires. Personality Often described as a very relaxed person Aelera will rarely lose her temper. Since she hates yelling finding it a very rude behavior unless it is neccesary. Quick witted and charming, she wastes no time in playing games with any of her pursuits which shows off her more willfull personality. Many describe her as a woman who is flirtatious, and a few warn how clever she can be even though some days it seems she is playing the role of the dumb beauty. Her tastes in companions are not limited to any gender or race very accepting of all sorts of people. Current Lovers Notes: if a name has (secret) beside that it means that the person is not publicaly known to have a relationship with Aelera. If a name hase (open) then that means their relationship is public knowledge. (deceased) means the man or woman is dead and (ended) means that they are no longer in a intimate relationship. Please Role play accordingly *Senator Tokoga, New Republic (secret) *Mysterious Space Pirate (ended) Quotes "I don't know whether to be aroused, scared or fascinated..." - Senator Tokoga "It is pity that most other Inner Planets have clothing rules, I miss the nudist colonies on my home planet" - Aelera See also *Zeltrons Category:Characters Category:Characters by affiliation Category:Independent characters